republicofalodiafandomcom-20200215-history
Charles Leclerc presidential campaign, 2016
MONEGASQUE ROOKIE JOINS FRENCH OUTFIT ART Grand Prix is very pleased to announce that the 18 year old Charles Leclerc will join the team for the upcoming GP3 Series season and will team-up with Alexander Albon, Nyck de Vries and Nirei Fukuzumi. Charles is no newcomer to winning races after finishing as either champion or runner up in some of the most prestigious karting events in the world. Making the switch to single seaters just two years ago, he claimed second place in the Formula Renault 2.0 ALPS championship and the title of “Best Rookie”. 2015 saw the step up into the F3 European Championship where he claimed four victories, thirteen podium finishes and three pole positions to finish 4th overall. He also raced in the prestigious F3 Macau Grand Prix and crossed the line in 2nd position, best rookie. Charles tested for ART GP at the Yas Marina circuit, kicking off the 3 day test session with the fastest lap time on his first run with the car and team. By the end of the test, his name was sitting on the top of the timesheets with the fastest lap around the Yas Marina circuit. Charles Leclerc said:“I am delighted to be joining the great ART Grand Prix family after my karting seasons in 2012 and 2013. GP3 is a very competitive series and I am onboard with the best team since the championship started. The tests late last year in Abu Dhabi went very well and I felt very comfortable in the team right from the start. The atmosphere here is good and everyone is working with just 1 goal in mind, victory. I'm excited about the new car they have prepared for this season and for the start of the championship. My objective is clearly to fight for the title.” Sébastien Philippe commented:“ART Grand Prix is facing one of the biggest challenges in the company's history: keeping the titles we won last season in both GP2 and GP3 in the team and driver categories. In GP3, Charles ideally complements our driver line up. His is a natural, his pure speed and racing intelligence are rare qualities in a driver of his age. We are very confident that Charles will flourish in ART Grand Prix and will quickly join in the fight for victories with the front runners.” ART Grand Prix Press Release Candidates Endorsements ;Senators ;Terminees ; Current and Former Leaders * Brittani Leader Zanna Roberts-Rassi * Alexandria Leader Matt Solomon * Molly Liberal Party Deputy Leader Ricky Stenhouse, Jr. ;Current and Former Cabinet and Government Officials ;Mayors ;Celebrities ; Celebrities * Luke Wilson, Actor * Jonathan Cheban, Reality TV Star * Sophie Turner, Actress * Megyn Kelly, Jornalist * Claudia Romani, Model * Elizabeth Banks, Actress * Jessica Alba, Actress * James Corden, Talk Show Host * Larry David, Comedian * Liberty Ross, * Jimmy Iovine, * Mary J. Blige * Dita Von Teese, * Lydia Hearst, * Heidi Klum, ;Sportsmen ;Newspapers * Oras ;Other public figures ; Family Members ;Organizations }} ;Senators ;Terminees ; Current and Former Leaders * Brittani Leader Zanna Roberts-Rassi * Alexandria Leader Matt Solomon * Molly Liberal Party Deputy Leader Ricky Stenhouse, Jr. ;Current and Former Cabinet and Government Officials ;Mayors ;Celebrities ; Celebrities * Luke Wilson, Actor * Jonathan Cheban, Reality TV Star * Sophie Turner, Actress * Megyn Kelly, Jornalist * Claudia Romani, Model * Elizabeth Banks, Actress * Jessica Alba, Actress * James Corden, Talk Show Host * Larry David, Comedian * Liberty Ross, * Jimmy Iovine, * Mary J. Blige * Dita Von Teese, * Lydia Hearst, * Heidi Klum, ;Sportsmen ;Newspapers * Oras ;Other public figures ; Family Members ;Organizations }}